


Escolhas

by letstryagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O destino deu a Kara Danvers uma alma gêmea. Porém, ela prefere tomar suas próprias decisões, e escolher por si mesma a pessoa com quem ela gostaria de passar o resto da vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escolhas

Eles chamam de “destino”. A palavra não parece certa aos seus ouvidos, porque você, desde que consegue se lembrar, luta contra essa ideia (que lhe parece absurda) de que seu futuro já estava escrito antes mesmo de você nascer. Não parece que seja possível, não parece real — ainda assim, foi o nome dele que você pronunciou quando falou pela primeira vez.

 

É assim que funciona. As primeiras palavras de quase todos os seres humanos são o nome da pessoa que é sua “alma gêmea”. Em algum momento de sua vida, você vai encontrar essa pessoa, apaixonar-se por ela, e construir uma família. Muitos gostam dessa noção. Eles gostam de saber que não ficarão sozinhos, e que um dia encontrarão aquele ou aquela a quem estão destinadas. 

 

Outras pessoas, entretanto, não possuem tanta sorte. Há algumas cujas primeiras palavras não são o nome de sua alma gêmea. E quando isso acontece, só há um significado: não há ninguém neste mundo para você. Você pode encontrar amores, viver paixões, mas no final, nunca saberá o que é ter alguém que é inteiramente seu. Alguém que o destino reservou especialmente para você. 

 

A sua alma gêmea é um garoto chamado James Olsen. Você ainda não o conheceu, e ao contrário da maioria das garotas da sua idade, você não espera ansiosamente por esse dia. Na verdade, você o teme. Você teme a perda de sua liberdade (ou falsa sensação de liberdade, visto que, aparentemente, seu futuro já está escrito), teme a falta de escolhas, teme ficar presa a uma pessoa que você não ame por toda a sua vida. Você não quer isso. Você não quer que o destino, ou seja lá o que for que tenha decidido que James Olsen é a pessoa certa para você, seja capaz de definir como você deve viver sua vida. Você quer suas próprias escolhas. Você quer sua própria voz. 

 

Você quer ser ouvida.

 

* * *

  
  


Jornalismo parece ser uma escolha óbvia para você. 

 

Desde o ensino médio, quando você começou a compreender mais sobre o mundo em que vivia, você se sentiu mais impelida a se fazer escutar. Você queria encontrar pessoas que partilhavam da sua opinião, e até mesmo as que tinham uma completamente diferente. Você queria ouvir outras vozes, outras ideias, outras perspectivas de mundo. Jornalismo foi a melhor maneira que você encontrou de fazer isso. 

 

Às vezes é difícil. Você constantemente diz coisas que as pessoas não querem escutar, levanta problemas que elas preferem ignorar, e mostra respostas que elas acham conveniente fechar os olhos para não ver. Ainda assim, você não desiste. Você sempre teve uma força de vontade muito grande, que a instiga a não parar, a seguir em frente, a continuar tentando apesar das dificuldades. 

 

Você não se orgulha de muitos aspectos a respeito de si mesma, mas você sempre se orgulhou por nunca ter desistido. Como você não desistiu quando seus pais morreram quando você tinha treze anos. Como não desistiu quando foi colocada em uma família adotiva, e nunca se sentiu tão estranha, tão deslocada. Como não desistiu quando se mudou para National City, depois de formada, sem nenhum amigo ou familiar por perto para ajudá-la a passar pelos tempos que exigiam muito de você.

 

E como você não desistiu quando a conheceu.

 

* * *

 

  
  


A fama de Cat Grant a precedia. Ela era uma das mulheres mais influentes de seu tempo, e CatCo era uma das maiores empresas dos Estados Unidos. Você sempre acompanhou o trabalho da Ms. Grant em sua época de faculdade, e se encantava pela maneira que ela apresentava seu ponto de vista. Quando se formou, você sabia que precisava conhecê-la. 

 

Quando a chance de se tornar assistente dela apareceu, você não hesitou. Você conhecia perfeitamente bem a fama que Cat Grant tinha entre seus empregados — de fato, quando pisou no CatCo Plaza pela primeira vez e se dirigiu a recepcionista, perguntando-lhe onde seria realizada sua entrevista, a mulher lhe lançou um olhar de profunda pena, e desejou um “boa sorte” tão enfático que fez você ficar bastante nervosa. Certamente Ms. Grant não podia ser tão ruim assim, ou podia?

 

Você logo descobriu que, sim, ela podia. Cat era exatamente o que as colunas de fofoca e seus funcionários falavam sobre ela… E, ao mesmo tempo, ela não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Você consegue enxergar com facilidade através da fachada que a mulher construiu para si mesma. Você sempre foi muito boa em enxergar além das aparências, a ler a linguagem corporal, e por isso, você é capaz de antecipar cada desejo de Cat.

 

Você é a primeira assistente da jornalista que durou mais de um mês. Dia após dia, você passa a admirá-la cada vez mais. Uma vez que você a compreendeu, uma vez que você realmente a enxergou… A partir daí, foi impossível não amá-la.

 

Foi desesperador, a princípio, perceber o quanto de poder ela tinha sobre você. Você realiza todos os seus desejos, não necessariamente porque é seu trabalho, mas porque você quer. Você quer vê-la feliz. Você quer fazer o possível para diminuir o fardo que ela carrega em seus ombros. Você quer vê-la sorrindo — o que raramente acontece, e quando acontece, você sente como se seu coração fosse saltar pela sua boca. Você quer Cat Grant para você.

 

E então, claro, James Olsen aparece.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Cat Grant teve uma alma gêmea. Ela havia se casado com ele, e o fruto desse casamento foram dois rapazes: Adam e Carter. Você conheceu Adam brevemente. Ele não aparecia com frequência para visitar a mãe (ele havia se afastado dela após a morte do pai), e você nunca soube o que pensar a respeito dele. Carter, por outro lado, você conhece. Não só conhece como ama. 

 

Carter é o garoto mais especial que você já encontrou em sua toda a sua vida. Cat havia lhe dito que ele é tímido, introvertido, e que tem problemas em se expressar. Por algum motivo, porém, Carter parece se abrir para você, o que havia sido uma surpresa tanto para você quanto para Cat. O garoto de treze anos lhe da abraços longos e calorosos, lança-lhe olhares de afeto, e sorri para você com sinceridade. Não amá-lo seria como viver sem respirar: impossível. 

 

No dia em que James Olsen aparece, Carter está sentado ao seu lado, jogando alguma coisa em seu celular. Você está de olho nele enquanto Ms. Grant conversa ao telefone com um dos acionistas de sua empresa, e vez ou outra você não consegue evitar olhá-la enquanto ela faz gestos com a mão enquanto fala. Você acha adorável. Não que você jamais fosse dizer isso em voz alta. Cat provavelmente a mataria. 

 

Em um desses momentos em que você está distraída olhando para sua chefe, James Olsen aparece a sua frente, a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada. Você cora ao perceber que havia sido pega. Ele sorri, estende a mão, e se apresenta como o novo fotógrafo da CatCo, e diz que tem uma reunião marcada com Cat.

 

Você sente como se seu mundo tivesse desabado. É assim que você sabe que ele não pode ser sua alma gêmea, porque tudo o que você sente ao estar perto dele é dor. Dor, porque ter ele por perto significa que você  _ precisa  _ ficar com ele, e você realmente não quer. Você não quer amá-lo. Você não quer constituir uma família com ele.

 

Você quer Cat Grant, por mais estranho e absurdo que isso seja. 

 

A verdade é que desde o começo, Cat havia sido muito mais do que sua chefe. Tudo bem, ela pronuncia seu nome errado (de propósito), manda-a fazer tarefas impossíveis, e pode transformar sua vida num inferno quando ela acorda de mau humor. Ainda assim, você não consegue imaginar como alguém poderia ser mais certa para você. Vocês se completam. Sempre se completaram. 

 

Cat amou o homem com quem havia se casado, e sofreu com sua perda. Ele era sua alma gêmea, e ela acreditava que nunca mais teria ninguém. Você sabe que ela sabe como você se sente, mas nenhuma das duas jamais comentou sobre isso. Primeiro, porque ela é sua chefe; segundo, porque você supostamente tem uma alma gêmea; e, terceiro, porque Cat Grant não acredita que mereça o seu amor. 

 

O problema é que você não pode pensar em pessoa mais merecedora. É ela. Você a quer. Só que James Olsen apareceu, e destruiu todas as suas esperanças de tentar alguma coisa com Cat. Por fim, você acaba dando uma chance a ele. Aprende a amá-lo. Entretanto, nunca da mesma forma como você ama Cat. Você vê em James um amigo, um companheiro, e nada mais além disso. 

 

Por James ser um homem bom, é extremamente difícil dizer a ele porque vocês não vão dar certo.  _ Nunca _ . Seu coração pertence a outra pessoa, e talvez o destino tivesse achado que era uma boa ideia fazer com que vocês ficassem juntos, mas não é. Nem um pouco. Não quando você havia descoberto como era realmente estar apaixonada. Você teve medo que ele não aceitasse bem. Teve medo de contar a verdade a ele, porque não quis que ele lutasse por você. Quando você finalmente diz, porém, tudo o que você enxerga nos olhos dele é compreensão. Aceitação. Como se ele sempre tivesse imaginado que seria assim. Como se ele tivesse aceitado há muito tempo que ainda que você fosse a alma gêmea dele, vocês nunca terminariam juntos.   
  


Ele a diz para ir atrás do que (de _quem_ ) você ama, e você acha que nunca abriu um sorriso tão sincero em toda a sua vida.

 

Estar apaixonada é um sentimento que você não trocaria por nada no mundo. Nem mesmo por ele. O destino que se dane, você vai lutar por quem realmente quer.

 

* * *

 

 

Cat Grant é a mulher mais incrível que você conhece. Inteligente, perceptiva, com um grande coração. Entretanto, para uma mulher tão esperta, às vezes você acha que ela é um pouco obtusa.

 

Cat não entende porque você desistiu de James. Ela havia tentado empurrar você para ele diversas vezes, mas você sempre foi firme.

 

“Por que,  _ Kiera _ ?”, ela pergunta um dia, erguendo as mãos para o alto, exasperada, lançando-lhe um olhar que era uma mistura de irritação e incredulidade. “Por que você está desistindo da sua  _ alma gêmea _ ? Da pessoa que o  _ destino _ escolheu para você?”

 

“Porque eu sei fazer minhas próprias escolhas, Miss Grant”, você diz, seus olhos fixos no rosto dela, observando atentamente a reação dela. “O destino pode ter escolhido James para mim, mas  _ eu _ escolhi outra pessoa. E é ela que eu amo”

 

Cat fica em silêncio por vários segundos, absorvendo suas palavras. Vocês nunca discutiram abertamente seus sentimentos. Foi algo que sempre esteve nas entrelinhas, algo que vocês tinham medo de verbalizar por temer as consequências. Só que você está cansada disso. Cansada de ter as coisas pela metade. Você quer que ela saiba, quer que ela entenda.

 

“Ela?”, Cat pergunta suavemente, sua voz não mais alta que um sussurro.

 

“Não”, você retruca, com uma tranquilidade que não imaginou que tivesse. “Não ela”, você se conserta, e mordeu os lábios para conter o sorriso ao ver a expressão desapontada que aparece no rosto de Cat. Dura apenas alguns segundos, mas esteve lá. Você a viu.

 

“Você”, é o que você diz com suavidade, quase num murmuro. Cat ouve.

 

“Kara”, ela sussurra seu nome, e você consegue detectar o tanto de afeto e emoção que ela põe em uma só palavra. Isso faz seu coração bater mais rápido no peito, e você ama a sensação.

 

Você fica em silêncio. Após alguns instantes, move-se para perto dela, e se inclina em direção ao seu rosto, até sentir a respiração dela em sua face. Tudo o que você mais quer é poder beijá-la, o que você não vai fazer, por mais que isso lhe doa. Não até ter certeza de que ela está disposta a dar a vocês duas uma chance. Não até que ela admita que quer você tanto quanto você a quer.

 

“Pense nisso”, é tudo o que você diz, e torce para que seja o suficiente. 

 

Os olhos dela brilham com lágrimas não derramadas, e você sente eles em você enquanto você caminha de volta para sua mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 

Exceto que tudo aconteceu. E, mais do que nunca, você está com medo de perdê-la.  _ Tenha esperanças, Kara _ , você lembra a si mesma.

 

_ Tenha esperança _ .

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


São quase nove horas da noite, e exceto por você e Cat, não há mais ninguém no escritório. É comum que vocês fiquem trabalhando juntas até tarde. O que não é comum é o silêncio que se instalou entre vocês duas.

 

Mais do que tudo, você quer esticar a mão e tocá-la. Ela está tão próxima a você, sentada ao seu lado no sofá com os óculos no rosto, lendo algum relatório. Você se distraí a observando, e várias vezes ela pega você a encarando. Ela não diz nada, embora. Apenas arqueia a sobrancelha, abre um pequeno sorriso, e volta a trabalhar.

 

Você não aguenta mais o silêncio. Não aguenta mais a distância. Não aguenta mais a dor que carrega no peito por causa de toda essa situação. Você se levanta do sofá e vira de costas para Cat, não querendo olhá-la. Não quando doí tanto. Não quando seu corpo implora pelo toque dela.

 

Às vezes, você se pega pensando qual foi o exato momento em que você se apaixonou por Cat Grant. Você tenta lembrar se foi alguma ação, ou algum conjunto específico de palavras, mas a verdade é que você sabe que é mais que isso. Sempre foi. Você se apaixonou pelo conjunto que Cat Grant formava. A mulher linda, que também podia ser cruel; brilhante, mas que também podia ser tola; egoísta, porém com um grande coração. Parecem coisas contraditórias, mas em se tratando de Cat Grant, tudo é.

 

Você está tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que não escuta ela se levantar. Você leva um pequeno susto quando sente a mão dela repousar em seu ombro por alguns segundos, pois ela percebe o que fez, e a retira. Você se vira para encará-la. Ela parece cansada, mais velha do que realmente é, e você não pode evitar ficar preocupada. Talvez ela esteja trabalhando demais. Você está prestes a dizer a ela que ela precisa cuidar de sua saúde física quando, de repente, ela encosta o corpo dela junto ao seu, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura, mantendo você bastante perto. 

 

“Você e ele”, Cat sussurra, a testa dela colada na sua, e você sente como se não pudesse respirar. Você coloca sua mão esquerda sobre o peito dela, e sente que o coração dela está batendo tão rápido quanto o seu. “Vocês estão  _ destinados _ a ficarem juntos, Kara”, ela suspira, e você fecha os olhos, permitindo-se sentir cada parte do corpo dela que está pressionada no seu. As mãos dela ao redor de sua cintura, seus seios contra os dela, seu braço direto envolto ao redor do pescoço de Cat, trazendo-a para perto como se ela fosse sua âncora. “Eu não posso lutar contra o destino. Eu não posso vencer.”

 

A voz de Cat é tão baixa e frágil que você mal pode ouvi-la. Você odeia o quão derrotada ela soa. O quão machucada ela parece. Você detesta tanto isso. Detesta saber que você é a causa dessa dor. Detesta ter que pedir que ela lute uma batalha que parece impossível de ser vencida, mas, ainda assim, você sente a fagulha de esperança em seu peito. Você sente que há uma possibilidade para vocês duas. E por mais remotas que sejam as chances, você quer aproveitá-las.

 

É uma atitude egoísta. Você a toma mesmo assim.

 

“Por favor”, você murmura. “Não desista, Cat.  _ Por favor _ .”

 

Você pisca e encontra um par de olhos verdes a encarando com intensidade. Você consegue ver o conflito de emoções que passam pelo rosto dela em questão de segundos, enquanto Cat pensa em suas escolhas, e em qual ela vai tomar. Tudo o que você pode fazer é esperar que ela escolha você, porque você a escolhe.  _ Você _ , e não um destino estúpido que lhe foi traçado antes do seu nascimento. Você tem direito as suas próprias decisões. Talvez ela não seja seja alma gêmea, a pessoa destinada a ficar com você, mas isso é bom, de certa forma.

 

Você não quer um amor fácil, imposto pelo destino. Você quer alguém imperfeito. Alguém que esteja ao seu lado por quer estar, e não porque vocês aparentemente nasceram um para o outro. Você quer cometer seus próprios erros, ter o controle de sua própria vida, e, acima de tudo,  _ decidir _ com quem você quer compartilhar seus dias. Não porque é seguro, não porque é confortável, não porque é dado. Você quer o conquistado, o instável, o que faz você sentir como se houvesse fogo correndo por suas veias, e como se seu coração fosse um vulcão em erupção.

 

Mesmo não devendo, você a quer.

Simples assim.

Complicado assim.

 

“Eu amo você, Cat”, você diz, e apesar de suas inseguranças, de seus medos, sua voz soa estável, e as palavras são verdadeiras. E há ainda aquelas que você não diz. Aquelas que você sabe que estão estampadas em seu rosto. _ Me ame. Me escolha. Fique comigo.  _

 

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas, e ela aumenta a pressão que os braços dela fazem em sua cintura. Ela suspira novamente, e você sente um peso terrível no peito. Você sabia que a maior probabilidade era a de acabar com o coração partido, porém, você nunca a cogitou. Não até agora. Você respira fundo e tenta se preparar para o golpe fatal, para a lâmina que você certamente vai sentir cortando seu coração em pedaços.

 

Você aguarda pelo “eu não posso”.

Ele nunca vem.

 

Ao invés disso, Cat acaba com a distância que separam os lábios dela dos seus, dando-lhe um beijo casto, cheio de ternura e significado. Você sente um sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto, e o gosto de sal em sua boca. Você nem ao menos percebeu que estava chorando. Cat limpa delicadamente suas lágrimas, e retribui o seu sorriso.

 

“Eu escolho você”

 

E essas são exatamente as palavras que você queria ouvir. Dessa vez, você é quem inicia o beijo, e muito embora ela não diga mais nada, você pode quase sentir o gosto das palavras que ela quer dizer em sua língua.

  
_ Eu também te amo. _

 

É o suficiente.


End file.
